rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:HexUniverse/RWBY Review/Rant Vol.3-Ep.6
Note this is the last time I will be on the site until January as this episode has caused a huge uproar among fans and I don't want to see the war thats going to ensue from this. "Fall" The episode itself was probably the best one of the season thus far and we learned a lot about why Pyrrha was called into Professor Ozpin's office at the end of the last episode. It was not to become a guardian but to become something newly introduced into the series The 4 Seasons Maidens. As we learned from 3 episodes ago we learned someone named Autumn was compromised and then nothing more was said until now. Her real name is Amber and she is currently in the newly shown Bunker beneath Beacon Academy in a comatose state and Pyrrha is supposed to be her successor but since they can't do it naturally they will have to take Amber's life force or Aura and put it into Pyrrha. They give her time to think about it but they must have an answer before the Vytal Festival is over. Now to my main rant about this episode which is the fight between Mercury and Yang. For the most part the fight was good and definitely made things confusing as we wouldn't expect a battle between one of our main heroines and one of the enemies apart of Cinders Faction to be so early in the single's tournament as that would usually be inconvenient for the storys plot, but not in this case (especially since Cinder is the one controlling the supposed to be "randomized" battles). After Yang had won the battle thanks to her semblance that had activated during the match and we heard Mercury saying to Yang that there won't be a next time for her and supposedly when to attack Yang but she used self-defense to basically break his leg (now usually this wouldn't happen but since Mercury's Aura was down to zero, he could get injured from things that wouldn't hurt him otherwise, especially a bullet to the leg). Now the weird part about this it seems as if the threat and attack by Mercury was all an illusion and this made Yang into the supposed real threat (even though we know she isn't truly at fault) this caused not only caused fear and confusion for Yang but the entire world watching the tournament. This so far is the biggest WTF ending to a RWBY episode yet and the fan base is just about as confuse and startled as the characters on the show and we won't get anything more about this incident until the new year, so this would also qualify as the biggest cliffhanger to date as well. The fanbase is now up in arms as to what to think about this with hundreds of people taking different sides of the argument and has started a war that is probably just as bad as the old Remnant Great War so as someone who likes to get as much new details from the Wiki as possible now I am avoiding the virtual bloodshed that's going to be or has started. In all this episode may be one the best episodes in the entire series but it is also the most controversial episode to date as well as the most fan war inducing of them all. Thank You and see you in the new year, goodbye. Category:Blog posts